imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 8
This page is protected until the grand final is uploaded due to speculation. Any info on this page is live and may change without warning. Any edits should be requested on the talk page. On April 25, 2013, a video from CrashBandiSpyro12 was uploaded asking people what game they wanted to see for I'm A Speedrunner 8 with the exclusion of Spyro and Crash given the amount of times it had been chosen for past tournaments. Gex received the most votes (12), followed by Croc (10), and tied by Sonic and Mario (9). The 8th I'm A Speedrunner tournament began on''' June 6th, 2013''' soon after the Round 1 draw video was uploaded instead of the proposed date of July 1st, 2013. It's unknown if sign-up is still open tilll June 15th. Nintendogen64, TheAFH013, and CrystalFissure will be hosting. Special Rules The competitors are required to be able to play at least two out of three Gex titles. To learn more about the general rules, see the pages on Multi-Single Speedrun, Chitching, Randomization, and Void Seeds Seeding for Round 1 was skipped, and the draw was held with no futher waiting. It is unknown as well at the moment, if seeding will be done for this tournament at all or not. Groups The groups will have 4 competitors in each group competing, with a total of 8 groups (4*8=32). It is confirmed that only top 2 will move on from the group stage, to the knockout rounds, however, it is still unknown how future rounds may be held. On June 19th 2013, and incident accoured on the tournament channel, resulting in every speedrun uploaded on the channel by the time, getting removed from the channel. Currently some of the people are trying to re-upload all the speedruns that were deleted. How this will reflect the results at the moment, is unknown. Group A TheSubpixel '''has qualified to Round 2 '''Yogamoanyo & Bionicle2809 can only qualify through a triple threat match, if: *'Bionicle2809' defeats ShoReWol ShoReWol '''will qualify to Round 2 if: *He beats OR ties with '''Bionicle2809 Group B Heydavid17 '''& '''TheAFH013 have qualified for Round 2 Group C LukeRF44 & DigitalMasterpieces have qualified to Round 2 Group D (*) - Zaydskate '''deafeated '''TheStickKid, however, as his video was not included in the speedrun it is still to be decided whether or not he will receive his 5 points from the speedrun. Group E (!) - MuddyMaestro is placed above LyleBandicoot93, due to thier face-to-face match, ending with a victory for MuddyMaestro VideoGameRules645 '''will be eliminated if: *Either '''LyleBandicoot93 OR MuddyMaestro wins Group F Ratchet5 '''& '''Rickyman48 have qualified to Round 2 Group G (X) - TheMachineKing withdrew from the tournament, after completing 2 of his matches, and will not be replaced KingEurope1 '''will qualify to the next round if: *He beats '''Rockgangster2 Group H Group H - Triple Threat The following speedrunners "Mr" Round 2 (Knockout Stage) Round 2 which also will be the knockout stage or the Round of 16, will be held after Round 1 has finished. Round 2 will start after all the matches are done, or the deadline will be passed. Only 16 out of 32 people will qualify to Round 2, which is half the amount of people. The people who qualify is the ones who end in Top 2 in their group. Qualified People: (*) - Competitors placed in the "Top 2" field, means the people are qualifed, but can still either end 1st or 2nd in their group Awards Fastest Runner: ThePlatformKing (After 8 Videos Uploaded) The Blue Gem(Slowest Runner): DessertMonkeyJK (Speedrun Against LyleBandicoot93) Biggest Fail: TheStickKid (Speedrun Against Nintendogen64) Most Boring Speedrun: DigitalMasterpieces vs. Playsihull (Round 1) Group Of Death: 'Group E '(LyleBandicoot93, DessertMonkeyJK, MuddyMaestro & VideoGameRules645) Most Exciting Speedrun: 'Nintendogen64 vs. TheStickKid '(Round 1) NOTE: These are the nominated awards at the moment. Links IAS8 Draw Category:Tournaments